Stone Wishes
by S'revan
Summary: Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kakashi: who and what they want. Angsty and midly slash. Some spoilers for Kakashi's past.
1. Shimmerstone

Because angsty ItaKaka was calling to me.

**Shimmerstone**

Itachi had known Kakashi since he was little. Cousin Obito died when he was five, and after that Kakashi would come around every now and then and pester some of the grown ups into helping him with the eye he'd been given. Sometimes they'd even share a lesson on it, with Kakashi trying to give examples for the theory and Itachi watching fascinated and just drinking it all in. The eye was really pretty and Kakashi was really pretty too and he was so big and awesome and a real ninja and he thought that maybe if he could get his eyes to do that then maybe they could keep on having lessons together. Later, there was an added incentive, because if he was practicing the sharingan he wouldn't have to look after baby Sasuke.

So he got the sharingan. People were awed and he felt pretty good and superior to his classmates and he got to have more lessons with Kakashi, who was doing well enough on his own, but who was taking things at a slower pace because he wasn't an Uchiha, after all, and so couldn't be expected to do as well as they did. Besides, he didn't come around so much as he used to. Kakashi was sixteen at that point, and he guessed it made sense. But he swore he'd make it so the age difference wouldn't matter.

He kept chasing the dream of Kakashi until he matched him, then surpassed him. He and Kakashi were both anbu at this point, and then Kakashi was one of _his_ anbu, but there was still that golden edge to him, so great and so wonderful and _why didn't he see him_? His pretty, pretty Kakashi.

Then he realized that Sasuke didn't see him the way he saw Kakashi, because he was Sasuke's older brother, and Kakashi was… was…

He couldn't keep chasing the dream any more. It had taken him as far as he could go, but he couldn't ever have it, like a pretty, shiny river stone that wouldn't shimmer once he'd touched it.

"Don't make me your ideal, Sasuke," he said. "If you have to follow me, do it for a different reason." And he provided that reason, and gone off to follow his own path.

Maybe when he returned, Kakashi would actually look at him.

_end_  
_.: breakable dreams :._


	2. Bloodstone

OroItaSasu. I am so twisted.

**Bloodstone**

Orochimaru left the Akatsuki when he started hearing about a member of the Uchiha who surpassed all others. Itachi. Some laughed at him, called him a coward, accused him of being afraid of someone who was only a village ninja, nothing more. But Orochimaru left anyway, and he went into hiding and watched. The boy had been so young to gain the sharingan. He wanted that power. He wanted Itachi.

Orochimaru was the one who lead Itachi to the Akatsuki. Oh, not immediately, of course. He'd stumbled across the boy, still bloody from the massacre of his family, and taken him in. But Itachi didn't want to be wanted by him, and he'd had no interest in giving Orochimaru anything – not his secrets, not his devotion, not his eyes. Especially not his eyes, his beautiful red eyes that stayed red the entire time, even when he slept. It only made Orochimaru want him more. But he wasn't completely selfish, and he wasn't stupid. So he let Itachi go, showed him where he could do, and saw him set up in the Akatsuki.

Now he was keeping Sasuke, eager, bloodthirsty young Sasuke, whose eyes were only sometimes red, but who wanted him, who wanted to be wanted by him, because of what he could gain. Sasuke didn't seem to mind giving something back.

Orochimaru thinks that maybe when he is Sasuke he will be able to finally have Itachi.

_end  
.: dreams of red :._


	3. Moonstone

Third and last of the series. OroItaKaka. Sort of

**Moonstone**

There's something about darkness that fascinates Kakashi. There's something about red. He's disturbed by it, but he can't look away. And so when Itachi returns, with his ever-red eyes, and his dark intentions, he meets those eyes, he tries to see that soul. And then the swirl merges into the mangekyou, and suddenly he does.

He has to wonder how he never knew what Itachi wanted from him. Does it make the fall of the Uchiha his fault? It doesn't matter. It happened, and it's happening again, and he still can't look away. To tell the truth, he doesn't even want to.

He's not surprised when Orochimaru seduces Sasuke away. Who wouldn't want that kind of power, that special ability? Only someone who has it, but Orochmaru doesn't so he wants it. But it occurs to Kakashi that maybe Orochimaru doesn't want Sasuke so much as he wants Itachi, the same way Itachi wants him. It makes him stop, and take a deep breath, even as he runs on mission after mission until he can't think.

When he dreams, it's of darkness and red, brilliant swirls, and snake eyes.

It would be so easy to go. He's a trusted ninja, he's got a lot of freedom. It would be simple to go out on one of those solitary missions of his and never come back. He's human, after all, and the idea's very tempting. If he closes his eyes he can imagine it, tied up together, warm and dark. He wants it.

He watches the moon instead.

_end  
.: darker dreams than this :.  
_


End file.
